<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akumatized Dib by KayTh3Great</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051382">Akumatized Dib</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayTh3Great/pseuds/KayTh3Great'>KayTh3Great</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beetlebug [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Akuma, Akumatized characters, Beetlebug, Dib - Freeform, Invader Zim AU, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Plagg - Freeform, Please have mercy, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Tikki - Freeform, ZADE, Zim - Freeform, akumatization, akumatized dib, beetlebug au, dib membrane - Freeform, invader zim - Freeform, membrane - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform, neko blecko, rhopalocera, this is very confusing im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayTh3Great/pseuds/KayTh3Great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(I couldn't think of a better title I'm sorry)<br/>(Beetlebug AU)</p><p>Dib's temper gets the better of him, because there's no way Zim isn't up to something (even if it's been a few months since he's actually caused trouble). He ends up getting akumatized, leading to him becoming the Dibastator (what a stupid name) and going on a rampage in an effort to find and stop Zim.</p><p>Now Beetlebug has to deal with him and Neko Blecko, his partner, is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>*more of an explaination of the au in the notes :&gt; *</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beetlebug [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Akumatized Dib</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so here's an au summary since my crackhead self decided to just write a story set a bit in first instead of starting at the beginning:<br/>-Dib found the Miracle Box while out cryptid hunting<br/>-Dib is the Chat Noir of the au, his name is Neko Blecko because he's a weeb<br/>-Zim is the Ladybug of it, his name is Beetlebug<br/>-Rhopalocera (the Hawkmoth of the story) has been terrorizing their town for about six months here, Zim hasn't done anything bad in three<br/>-Zim found the earrings by accident, and used them pretending to be a hero at first because he wanted the butterfly so he could cause large amounts of damage with the magic. As he keeps using them he realizes that he gets more praise being a hero than the Tallest ever gave him<br/>-Zim keeps the earrings in his pak when he's not doing hero stuff, and because of this Tikki stays out even though he's not technically wearing them<br/>-When he transforms, he has to "wear" the earrings, but they just stick to his head because of magic<br/>-They don't know eachother's identies, obviously<br/>-This is underdevelouped, I'm sorry</p><p> </p><p>Here's their designs, I drew them a while ago and I couldn't help myself:<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/kayth3great/art/Beetle-Bug-Miraculous-Ladybug-Invader-Zim-AU-835985018<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/kayth3great/art/Necko-Blecko-Miraculous-Ladybug-Invader-Zim-AU-835985885</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>          Beetlebug jumped out of the way of the blast, unsure of how to proceed. Neko hadn't shown up yet and the akumatized Dib was doing large amounts of damage to his surroundings.</p><p>He was wearing a long, white lab coat with black boots. His glasses, the object that held the akuma, were now butterfly-shaped goggles that connected with metalic tubes to two large blasters that sat at the end of each arm.</p><p>The hero on the rooftop was still trying to get in contact with his partner as Dib, no, Dibastator (what a stupid name) was destroying the surrounding streets below. "I know you're here somewhere, Zim!", he screamed as he blasted a random house.</p><p>Beetlebug jumped down and wrapped his yoyo around Dibastator's wrist.</p><p>"Get out of my way, Bug! You can't stop me from getting to Zim!"</p><p>Dibastator jerked his arm, causing the hero to be flung to the side and into a wall. He quickly recovered from the blow and got up, running back over. As much as he disliked the Dib, he didn't like seeing anyone like this. He'd only been Beetlebug for half a year, but in that time he'd changed quite a bit.</p><p>Thanks to the help of both Tikki and his partner, he'd been slowly becoming a better person. Sure it'd mostly been Tikki since Neko didn't know about the whole "alien invader originally there to destory the earth" thing, but the constant reminder that he <em>can</em> be good was nice. He hadn't tried to enact any sort of planet destroying plan for about three months, and that was Dib's point of contention.</p><p>He'd gotten so angry that the alien <em>wasn't</em> plotting to kill him that it had attracted an akuma. Now, thanks to Dib and his oversized head, Zim's day had been interupted because the boy just couldn't accept that he was incorrect. Even though he felt that it was entirely the human's fault, he still held a decent amount of guilt for the current situation.</p><p>"Look, Dib-"</p><p>"Dibastator!"</p><p>"Dibastator, why are you so intensly looking for Zim?"</p><p>Dibastator stomped his foot and pointed a lazer cannon at Bug, firing as the hero ducked.</p><p>"<em>Why</em>?! Because he's an <em>alien</em>! He's here to destory the Earth! I have to stop him before he can do it!"</p><p>Bug got back up and began running toward the park. By this point if there was an akuma alert people generally went for shelter, and in his opinion those who didn't weren't worth saving anyways, so it was a good place to minimize the damage being done.</p><p><br/>
          Once he'd guided Dibastator to the mostly empty park, Beetlebug dove for cover behind a tree and tried to contact Neko again.</p><p>"Still no answer, where is he?!"</p><p>The akuma was causing damage to his surroundings, now thankfully more focussed on finding him than... well him, but that didn't really help much when he still didn't have a plan. He tried to contact Neko again, reaching his voicemail as he let out a long sigh.</p><p>"<em>Leave me a message, Bug boy, if it's important I'll get to it later</em>."</p><p>"Neko I swear- There's an akuma in the park, hurry up before I finish it myself."</p><p>He closed his communicator and tried to think of a plan. Half the park had been destroyed already and Dibastator was getting dangerously close to his hiding spot. "Alright, yeah, this isn't good...", Bug said to himself before throwing his yoyo into the air. "Lucky charm!"</p><p>A metal trashcan lid dropped into his hands and he looked at it with contempt. "Are you serious?!" Just then, a blast came his direction and he blocked it with the lid.</p><p>The akuma stood there, a grin on his face. "Nice light show, too bad you only have a few minutes left now."</p><p>"Wouldn't it be easier to just talk this out? Like, why are you even looking for the alien to begin with?"</p><p>Dibastator's eyes went wide and he lowered his gun slightly. "Wait, you believe that he's an alien?"</p><p>"That part's irrelivant. What did he do to upset you to this extent?"</p><p>"It's what he's <em>not</em> doing that's the problem. He hasn't done anything... <em>evil</em> in months!"</p><p>Beetlebug was slowly getting closer as they talked.</p><p>"Then why are you so mad at him?"</p><p>"Because he's obviously up to something! Last time he didn't do anything for a while he teleported the Earth to some random spot in space and openned up a Florpus hole!", Dibastator put his hands (or rather the cannons currently on his hands) up to his head in frustration, "There's no way he's not up to something! Plus he isn't insulting me every chance he gets anymore, he's just avoiding me! That's gotta be a part of his plan!"</p><p>Bug was extremely close at this point, using the can lid as a shield as he took advantage of the boy's need to ramble. "Wouldn't it be better to just talk to him?"</p><p>The akuma looked him at that point, an offended look on his face. "Were you even <em>listening</em> to me?!"</p><p>"<em>Unfortunately</em>."</p><p>"This is getting us nowhere.", He lined up a shot again,"The sooner I get your miraculous the sooner I can go looking for <em>him</em>."</p><p>Beetlebug jumped just as the shot was fired, using the can lid to push the gun down as he kicked Dibastator's glasses off his face. He quickly went over and broke them, releasing the akuma. He caught and purified it in his yoyo before throwing the can lid in the air. He looked down at the now fixed glasses in his hand before glancing over at the now normal and extremely confused Dib on the ground before sighing.</p><p>          He walked over to Dib and lightly tossed his glasses at him before offering a hand to help him up. "As much as I would like to offer a listening ear, I only have like two minutes left before I transform back. What I can say is that you and this alien kid should talk stuff out or something, getting that upset over this doesn't get you anywhere."</p><p>Dib looked at his hand before sighing and grabbing it. "Yeah, I guess. It's just... frustrating, we've been fighting with eachother for years there's no way he'd just change like that. It doesn't make sense."</p><p>Once Dib was on his feet, the hero went to leave. "Change is inevitable, hopefully his is for the better."</p><p>Dib looked at him before looking down at the ground, a hand on the back of his head and a guilty expression on his face. "Right. Sorry you had to fight me, Beetlebug."</p><p>"It's alright, it's impossible to not feel emotions. Just try to keep better track of yours, it's unhealthy to bottle stuff in like that."</p><p>"Right." </p><p>Bug gave a salute before running away and using his yoyo as soon as there was something to latch it on to. Dib sighed as soon as Beetlebug was gone, looking down at the ring on his hand before going to a private place to think.</p><p>As soon as he was away from anyone else, plagg appeared in front of him with an annoyed look. After a minute, he brought a hand to his face and sighed as the kwami still hadn't said anything.</p><p>"Let's hear it, how much did I mess up?"</p><p>Plagg squinted at him. "Take a guess."</p><p>"Judging by the fact that Bug said that I should 'talk stuff out with the alien kid', I was trying to kill Zim."</p><p>"One point for you. Now, what else do you think you did wrong?"</p><p>"Getting akumatized in the first place is a major mistake. I shouldn't have gotten that mad about it."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And I should have listened to you and walked away instead of confronting him when I don't have evidence he did anything wrong."</p><p>Plagg squinted at him for a second before resting on top his head. "Good. Now don't make me worry about you like that again. You're lucky your bug is at least sorta capable without you at this point."</p><p>Dib looked down at his hands and sighed as he continued walking, thinking about what he was going to say to Zim. </p><p>          Beetlebug landed in an alleyway, his transformation dropping almost as soon as he touched down behind some garbage. He didn't say anything as he put the earrings back into his pak and got out a cookie for Tikki.</p><p>"You did great!", she said as she ate her cookie, "That was your first solo fight, and you handled it perfectly!"</p><p>Zim didn't say anything as Tikki floated next to him. He still felt guilty about Dib getting akumatized, even if the only part he played was existing.</p><p>Tikki, seemingly knowing what he was hung up on, floated closer and placed a comforting paw on his arm. "It wasn't your fault."</p><p>"The only reason he was upset was because of me. If Zim hadn't-"</p><p>"No, stop that. Just because you did bad things in the past doesn't mean everything is your fault.", she floated in front of his face, "Dib is the one that was in the wrong here, not you."</p><p>Zim looked to the side, still not responding. She sighed and placed a kiss on his forehead before going to hide in his pak, "I'll be here if you need to talk. Remember to take your own advice, it's not good to bottle stuff like this up."</p><p>Zim made his way back to the skool, even though the day was almost over it was better for him to at least pretend he tried to make it back.</p><p>While he knew Tikki was right, he just couldn't help but beat himself up over this. Once he realized that Dib wouldn't leave him alone, his initial plan was to just avoid the human. If the Dib continued to follow him around as close as he used to, there was no way he <em>wouldn't</em> find out about him being Beetlebug.</p><p>Obviously, plain avoidance wasn't going to work, and (now) he knew that just killing Dib or stranding him in space somewhere was wrong so those weren't options.</p><p>When he got close to the skool, he could hear the final bell ring as people began exiting. He was about to turn around to start toward his base before he saw Dib walking towards him.</p><p>          Dib considered just waiting until tomorrow but no, that wouldn't really be cool considering he had been trying to murder the alien not even an hour earlier. Zim just froze as the human walked up to him, looking like he was contemplating running away. He didn't though, he just stood there as Dib got closer.</p><p>The human sighed before he began talking. "I'm...", he gritted his teeth slightly before making eye contact with Zim, "I'm sorry. I still don't trust you, but I shouldn't have gotten that mad about..."</p><p>What was he even mad about? That Zim wasn't doing anything bad that he would admit to?</p><p>Dib raked his hands down his face and sighed before starting over. "I'm sorry I got so mad. It was stupid for me to just assume you were up to something without any proof.", he extened his hand, "I still don't like you, Zim, but as long as you keep not doing anything I'll leave you alone alright?"</p><p>Zim looked at Dib's hand and then at his face. The human was obviously uncomfortable, but he didn't seem to be up to anything. He carefully grabbed the boy's hand while making eye contact.</p><p>"The lack of trust is mutual, however Zim accepts your apology. I suppose avoiding you without reason after such a drastic shift in intention was an understandable cause for suspicion.", Zim looked to the side, suprising Dib as his neutral look changed to one that seemed to display guilt, "I'm sorry for causing you to be upset enough to get akumatized."</p><p>Dib looked at him in confusion, "Dude what? Why are you apologizing to me? I literally tried to murder you because you <em>weren't</em> doing anything wrong."</p><p>Zim cautiously looked him in the eye again, "Yes, but it's the fact that I <em>have</em> done bad things before that led to you getting upset."</p><p>Zim retracted his hand, unconciously grabbing his arm as Dib just continued to look at him with confusion.</p><p>Zim caught himself after a moment, replacing the look he had on his face with once of fake smugness as he turned around so he wasn't facing Dib, "But whatever, don't worry about it. Zim has stuff to do! Skool work and what not!"</p><p>He very quickly left after that, leaving Dib there in a state of confusion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe now that I've done something with this my brain will allow me to find peace and work on my other stories.</p><p>hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>probably.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>